


Idiot

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Secret Agent, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: “Every good agent needs some damn evidence. Idiot.”





	Idiot

“Please don’t walk out of that door. Please, Alex….” Thomas begged, his eyes filling with the familiar sting of tears beginning to form like small diamonds cutting his eyes until they became red where there should have been milky white surrounding the irises.

“We both knew that it would happen eventually, Jefferson,” Alexander replied coldly, standing in the doorway and refusing to turn his head and look at the sobbing mess that had once been Thomas Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson, the man who could fill an entire room with the circles he talked you in… it was strange, seeing him so disassembled, just because Alexander was going to leave him.

“…So it’s ‘Jefferson’, now?” Thomas asked, holding back another broken sob. “You won’t even call me by my name? Don’t you love me?”

Alexander bit his lip harshly enough for his mouth to fill with the metallic taste of blood, as he was unable to answer with words that would be true. “That doesn’t matter anymore, Jefferson. Even if I did… That’s not how I feel now. I could never love someone who wanted so desperately to believe a lie that he convinced himself that the man he loved could love him back. Especially if that man hated him with a passion.”

“I…what?” Thomas asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he tried to comprehend what Alexander told him.

“I never…I never felt the way about you that you do about me. You were so stupid. You couldn’t realize it was all a game until I’d already won,” Alexander lied. He felt his heart sink further and further down with each word he spoke, but knew it was for the best. It wouldn’t hurt Thomas as much as the truth… “I don’t love you. I don’t even care about you. Except when you give me what I wanted since the beginning.”

Thomas stared up at Alexander with wide eyes, holding back a gasp in shock. “The disc… I showed it to you, because I trusted you, because I loved you-”

“And you loved the wrong person,” Alexander cut him off, clutching the handle of his bag so tightly that his knuckles turned white. “You fell in love with a double-crossing agent who only got with you to sabotage the whole operation.”

“I don’t care!” Thomas shouted, tears falling from his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. “You stayed. For far longer than you needed to. Because deep down, you care about me… You love me, just as much as I love you. I love you. I love you, please don’t leave.”

“Why the fuck do you think I actually love someone as stupidly gullible as you?” Alexander asked, his voice cold and sharp in retaliation.

“…The necklace. The necklace you’re wearing. It has a ring on it. An engagement ring. The one I was going to give you on our anniversary, but you obviously already found it.”

Alexander felt the cold metal pressing against his chest beneath his shirt, almost burning into his soul. “Jefferson…” He whispered, holding back tears of his own and thankful that the man behind him wouldn’t be able to see. “Every good agent needs some damn evidence. Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my heart race <3


End file.
